


In the Early Morning Light

by jenish (phizzle)



Category: Lord of the Rings RPF
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-08-20
Updated: 2005-08-20
Packaged: 2017-10-08 01:44:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 98
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/71415
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/phizzle/pseuds/jenish
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>For glitterbubbles.</p>
    </blockquote>





	In the Early Morning Light

**Author's Note:**

> For glitterbubbles.

Streaks of dawn light sidled past the curtains and tinged the parts of the walls they reached. Billy watched as they crept over the wardrobe door and settled on the bookshelf.

He was comfortable, nestled in a tangle of duvets and limbs, watching Ali sleep and stroking his fingertips lightly through her hair and down her arms. She was close, close enough to breathe in her scent, and Billy did, planting a kiss in her hair.

It was Sunday, and their only plans for it were 'lunch with Orlando'. Billy snuggled further into Ali and sighed, content. She smiled sleepily.


End file.
